wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
DaddyOFive
Daddy O Five is a YouTube channel and online alias of Michael Christopher "Mike" Martin, which focused on daily vlogging and prank videos. The channel's videos featured Martin, his wife Heather Martin also known by her online alias Mommy O Five and their children. In 2017, following claims that the parents were abusing their children in the prank videos, the channel became the center of a controversy, as many saw their content as extreme in nature. Created in 2015, the channel achieved success earning up to 176 million video views and around 750,000 subscribers. However, after the aforementioned controversy, all videos on the channel were removed, and the Martins stopped producing videos on the channel, aside from a formal public apology video.In September 2017 Mike and Heather Martin took an Alford plea in regards to two counts per person of Maryland state child neglect charges and received supervised probation for five years. History Creation of channel and rise in popularity The channel was created on August 13, 2015 the channel's about page explains, "we as a FAMILY DECIDED to make this YouTube channel just for fun. The channel focused on Mike Martin, his wife Heather and their five children, and the channel's success was mainly accredited to the "pranks" on family members, with "pranks" ranging from smashing the children's games consoles to putting the children up for adoption. The channel accumulated around 750,000 subscribers and 176 million views, prior to Martin removing the videos from public viewing. The Guardian and New York Magazine reported the videos were made private,while Time and The Washington Post reported that the videos were deleted. Controversy and public response The family became the center of abuse claims following these prank videos which became gradually more extreme, with YouTube personality Philip De Franco releasing a series of videos covering the channel and sharing his distaste in the content they created, where he focuses on a video involving ink being spilled, and one of the family's children being accused of making the mess. De Franco's first video covering the channel was uploaded on April 17, 2017, and is credited by many news outlets for shining a light on the channel's perceived extreme content.Andrew Griffin of The Independent wrote, "Franco's video was viewed more than three million times and brought widespread condemnation of the Daddy O Five channel. The video has led to debates about Sharenting and children being minor celebrities on social media. Since then it has been reported that two of their children. Cody and Emma, have been removed from the parents custody following the prank videos, and the creators have also issued a public apology for the videos, and state they are "a loving, close-knit family." Post-controversy status and plea agreement On July 7, 2017, the DaddyOFive channel released a video showing text expressing that it is not a dead channel and asking viewers to subscribe to Heather's Mommy O Five channel for new videos and updates.As of July 9, 2017, the Daddy O Five and Mommy O Five channel have around 730,000 subscribers and 4.7 million video views, and around 110,000 subscribers and 2.1 million video views, respectively. In August 2017, prosecutors from the Frederick County Circuit Court filed criminal charges against Michael and Heather Martin, with each person facing two counts of "neglect of a minor". On September 11, 2017, the Martins pleaded guilty by way of an Alford plea and were sentenced to five years of supervised probation. Main Kids * Jake (age 17) * Ryan (age 14) * Emma (age 13) * Alex (age 12) * Cody (age 11) Category:FamilyOFive